His quilty pleasure was her!
by futurewriter18
Summary: What would you say if Klaus and his family weren't the eldest vampire family in the world? And what would you say if these family was more powerful, dangerous and merciless than Klaus could ever be? But what should you do if they are the only ones, who could fight against Klaus and actually win?
1. Hide! They found you!

**1. Hide! They found you!**

With an expressionless face, Klaus sat in front of the fireplace with a glass of whiskey, which he held in his hand. He looked at the blazing fire, like the individual tongues of flame danced and formed a slight shadow on the wall.

A couple of days ago his own mother tried to kill him and his siblings. However, he did not worry about the fact that his own mother wanted to kill him, he worried about the last words she said to him. These last words still sounded in his ears. They kept him from sleeping at night and let him suffering from paranoia at day.

"Hide my son! They're here!" Was what his mother said with hateful eyes to him before he stabbed her with the dagger. His heart was beating abnormally fast when he remembered those words. And every little noise made him wince, like a little, frightened child.

Startled spun Klaus around when he heard heavy footsteps behind him. "Do not do that again," he hissed through his teeth. Elijah, who had just returned from a scouting trip, went past his brother and poured himself a glass of Whiskey. Klaus watched his older brother and knocked impatiently at his glass. He hated being dependent on someone. He did things rather on his own, but after his mother announced the news, he did not a single step out of the house.

"And? Was she right?" he asked finally. Elijah took the last sip from his glass and put it on the table. He went with his right hand through his hair and refused any eye contact with Klaus. "I do not know. I have not seen any signs of their presence, or felt it. But you know, they can not easily be located" Elijah said absently. He has heard his mother's words as well. For centuries he has tried to avoid any encounter with the elders.

"I WANT TO KNOW IF I HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT MY LIFE!" Klaus cried and thus tore Elijah from his thoughts. Klaus angrily threw the glass against the wall, where it shattered into a thousand pieces. After the glass a bookshelf followed and then the expensive desk. "I'll see what I can do," murmured Elijah and just went out of the room.

Klaus was breathing heavily. His rage exceeded all bounds. He thirsted for blood, and indeed for their blood. He is tired of it. Hiding for centuries and worrying about his life. This time it will be different. This time he will be the first to make strikes. He just needs to figure out how to kill these old beasts.

With a scowl Damon walked up and down in their living room. He was there when Esther died and therefore he heard her words to her beloved son. The problem was that he did not know what or rather who she talked about. "Damon, sit down," ordered Stefan. He sat on the leather couch and tried to comprehend what Damon wanted to say to him. But this nervous back and forth running, made it impossible for him to concentrate. "They said he should hide, because someone's back. And who exactly?" Stefan asked. "If I knew that I wouldn't tell you anything and just do everything by myself" Damon replied tartly. Stefan gave his brother a slight grin and saluted him with his full glass of Bourbon. "Are you drinking my Bourbon?" asked Damon. "Perhaps," Stefan replied simply. Within seconds, Damon was in front of Stefan and took the glass from his hand. "Never again," he warned, and drank the rest of the glass.

"Back to the point. It sounded as if Klaus was afraid of them" thought Damon. Stefan nodded approvingly. "But, we do not know if they can help us. Finally, we have no idea who they are, how many there are and what kind of attitude they have towards human" disagreed Stefan. Damon just stood still and made a face. "It seems like a good one if they here to kill Klaus" he said. Stefan rolled his eyes. "I have to disagree with you, brother. We do not know if they want to kill him at all," said Stefan. Damon threw Stefan his famous "Are-you-serious"-look. Stefan just shrugged with his shoulders. Annoyed and exhausted Damon exhaled. "You and your pessimism are already going on my nerves. Please tell me what reasonable vampires would not want to kill him?" asked Damon. Stefan smiled slightly but did not answer.

"And yet you ask me why I do not tell you about my plans?" asked Damon. He went to the large patio window and looked at the big neighbor's house, when he suddenly saw movement in the house. "Tell me, Stefan, shouldn't the house be empty?" Damon asked. In a second Stefan was standing next to Damon and looked in the same direction. "As far as I know it should be" he said. Both brothers looked at the large property and tried to determine whether someone has been located in this building, when suddenly the doors on the second floor opened and a young woman entered the balcony.

Her auburn curls fell slightly over her shoulders and shone in the sun. Perfect body, long legs and her styling let her look like a model. "That's what I call, perfect neighbors," Damon grinned. The young woman who just turned her face to the sun, turned her gaze suddenly right on Damon and Stefan. "Do you think she can see us?" asked Damon. "I hope not. Otherwise it would mean that Mystic Falls has one more vampire" Stefan said darkly and walked away from the window. Damon was still at the window and looked at the young beauty. He raised his hand and saluted her with his drink, before he disappeared as well.

The young woman looked at the big mansion of the Salvatore brothers of whom she heard a lot of things.

* * *

**hey guys thats my first fanfic :)**

**I hope you would subscribe :) so I will know if I should continue or not :)  
**

**Thanks  
**


	2. Never do that again!

**2. Never do that again**

Stefan went past Damon's room when he saw his brother standing in front of the mirror and he seemed to admire himself. He leaned against the doorway and watched him with amusement. Damon turned around and grabbed his leather jacket. Stefan frowned, "What are you doing?" he asked finally. Damon turned to Stefan and smiled at him. "I'm gonna welcome our neighbors" he said with an amused tone. Stefan sighed, as Damon walked past him and ran down the stairs. "Do not do it, Damon. You have no idea what they are," Stefan tried to persuade him. Annoyed Damon turned to Stefan. "Then it's time to figure it out. Do not you think, brother? Do not worry. Better go and chase a few rabbits," Damon said with a grin. He turned around and walked out of the house. "I will not come to save you," Stefan said after him. He massaged his temples and sighed laud.

Damon crossed the garden of the new neighbors, and entered the patio. With one swing, he knocked several times on the door and waited. He waited but nobody came. He already turned to go away, when suddenly the door opened. Damon turned his head and looked directly into the brightest eyes he has ever seen. This mixture of bronze and gold reflected sunlight itself. Unlike her eyes her face expression was dark. This expression fits perfectly with her dark brown hair color. She stood in the doorway and looked at the unwanted visitor. "What?" she asked. For Damon her voice appeared like the one of an angel, also she tried to show him her dislike towards him.

Damon gave her his best, sexy grin. "Hello, I'm Damon Salvatore. Your neighbor," he said, handing her his hand. The woman only raised her eyebrows. Damon reluctantly pulled his hand away. Just before he started to speak, he heard the faint clatter of high heels and a second later the beauty, that Damon shad seen on the balcony, appeared. And again he heard this unbelievable and also sexy voice. "Charlotte, go help Annabelle. I am gonna handle this" said the second woman. Charlotte snorted, threw Damon a nasty look and then disappeared in the living room. The young woman looked behind her and after Charlotte was gone, she turned to Damon. "So, how can I help you?" she asked with no emotion. "As I said before. My name is Damon Salvatore and I am your neighbor" repeated Damon. The woman in front of him raised her eyebrow. "Janet Evans" she said slowly. Damon's grin grew even wider. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Miss Evans. May I come in?" he asked politely. "No," came a short reply. Damon stopped abruptly. He was cough of guard and didn't even know what he has to do right now.

That's why he just stood there and stared at her.

Damon tried to understand who she is. She was defenetly not a normal vampire. Her eyes were golden, her skin pale and her voice was bright and soft. "If that's all, Mr. Salvatore. I'm afraid I have to say goodbey" she said finally and closed the door right in his face.

Damon slammed the door angrily and went toward the living room, where he stopped abruptly. "What's she doing here?" he asked, annoyed. Elena was sitting on the leather couch and threw a nervous glance at Stefan and then at Damon when she heard his voice. "I've called her" said Stefan. Damon and Elena hold eye contact for a moment, until Damon turned away. "Whatever," he whispered. He went to the small bar and filled a glass full of bourbon. "So, what did you find out?" Stefan asked. Damon swallowed the bitter liquid and pursed his lips slightly. "I'm sure they are not human," said Damon. Elena breathed audibly. "So vampires?" she asked.

Her eyes moved from Stefan to Damon expecting a reply. Stefan only looked at Damon. "I do not know it, OK? I have no idea what they are. They do not seem to be like normal vampires," Damon said, annoyed. It annoyed him very much if something happened in front of his nose and he did not know what.

"Then it must be the people Esther spoke of " stated Stefan. Elena winced lightly "Is everything okay?" Stefan turned to her.

"We have been terrorized for months by Klaus and now some mysterious creatures come to our city who are worse than him. Yes, you could say I'm not OK" Elena admitted. Damon looked at her for a while, then turned around and walked out the door. "Where are you going?" Stefan asked him. Damon turned and looked at Elena. "To the only person who can help us further," he said, and dissapeared without another word.

"He is going to Klaus isn't he?" Elena asked. Stefan nodded silently and watched as she got up and followed Damon.

Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah were in the living room of their villa and looked at their uninvited guests. "What are their names?" Klaus asked. He sat in his favorite chair and could not believe his ears when Damon told him that he has seen three new vampires in town. " Janett, Charlotte and Annabelle," said Damon. With each name pronounced by Damon, Klaus clenched his fists together harder and harder. "Wait. Is he talking about the three bitches we met at the ball in 1678?" Rebekah asked. Klaus did not answer, just stared at the wooden table in front him. Therefore, Elijah spoke up. "You've met them in 1678th, Klaus and I already met them earlier," said Elijah. Rebekah frowned, but before she could say anything Elena interrupted him. "What are they and what have you done to them that you fear them more than Michael?" she asked. Suddenly Klaus turned his head in their direction. "IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" he screamed angry and stormed out of the room. Elena jumped slightly.

„I think you should leave" Elijah said and followed after his brother. Stefan pushed Elena softly to the door and they left the house.

Damon, Elena and Stefan entered Mystic Grill. Elena went to Bonnie and Caroline, who sat at a table while Stefan and Damon went to the bar.

"A double," said Damon, as he sat on a barstool. "And what next?" Stefan asked. Damon just shrugged his shoulders. "I would be for a dagger for each of them, but I'm sure everyone else would be against it" Damon suggested. As Stefan was about to reply the doors opened and the three new citizens of Mystic Falls entered the building.

Everyone went quite as soon as they saw the three woman. Janett looked around the bar and saw a nice table on which she sat down then. "Why do we not simply kill him?" Charlotte asked annoyed. Janette just grinned. Her sister was not a person who was distinguished by patience, and Janett loved to annoy her with the simplest things. Charlotte rolled her eyes and turned to her other sister. „What do you say?" she asked. Annabelle shot her an emotionless look.

„Seriously? Am I the only one, who wants to return to our real home? I'm tired of this whole human thing" Charlotte said annoyed and leaned back in her chair. „Calm down, Lotte. I'm not in the mood to argue with you" Janett said calmly and looked around the bar.

Damon and Stefan watched the three woman. How they talked and it seemed like they were arguing. At first glance they looked like normal people, only more beautiful and sexier. But if you watched closely, and also had special vampire abilities, then you could see how the watched closely to every single person, every step, every gesture and facial expression of the present bar guests. These were no ordinary people. They were like perfect hunters. "I go and greet our neighbors," Damon grinned devilishly and walked away.

Janett and Annabelle laughed over some dumb argument of Charlotte, when Damon suddenly sat beside her. "Hello neighbors," he said, grinning. The three fell silent immediately. "Mr. Salvatore" said Janett. Charlotte mine darkened. "I asume you haven't met my other sister yet. That's Annabelle" said Janett. Damon looked over at the blonde, who looked bored into the crowd. "It's is my pleasure to meet you, Miss Evans," he said, smiling. Annabelle looked at him and gave him something like a smile, also you coulnd't really call it a smile.

Damon looked back at Janett and tried to understand what a creepy game they were playing. Janett raised her glass and sipped on it slowly. "Mr. Salvatore, may I give you a little advice?" Janett asked at once. Almost everybody was looking at their table. Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline Tyler and Stefan sat there and were listening to what they were talking about.

When Damon nodded, Janett bowed slightly her body to him. She licked her lips and showed her sharp fangs. "No matter what you and your friends are planing, forget it. If i don't get what I'm here for, I'm gonna blame you for this and kill everybody you ever cared for. The little witch, the hybrid with his Barbie girlfriend Caroline, then Elena and her brother Jeremy, then your brother and then I finally kill you, so you can see how they were suffering because of you. If you think that Klaus is a monster, then you don't wanna know what we are" said Janett calmly. After the last word, she leaned back in her chair and looked at the stunned face of Damon. He could hear the giggling of Charlotte next to him. Damon swallowed hard. "Excuse me," he murmured, and went back to Stefan.

"And?" Stefan asked. "We're fucked," said Damon. He looked at Janett who saluted him with her drink and then drank it.

* * *

**Please make some reviews :)**


	3. Can a monster be in love?

**3. Can a monster be in love?**

After the talk with Damon a few days ago, Janett hadn't seen anybody of them.

She drove up the great estate that they bought the other day and got out of her new Audi R8. She opened the trunk, took out her shopping bags and closed. She turned to the house, but remained still. „Hello, Elijah, "she said suddenly. She turned around and saw him standing in front of her leaning on a tree. "Good evening, Janett" Elijah replied. He had his hands in his pockets and moved slowly toward her. A few feet away he stopped.

"How are you?" he asked. Janett snorted. "If you wanna beg for mercy for your brother, then I have to disappoint you. This time I'm not gonna give in" she said. She wanted to go past him, but Elijah blocked her way and pushed her by accident on her shoulder. Within seconds, Janett grabbed him by the neck and held him effortlessly hang over the floor. "Because of him, we are stucked in this world. I gave him a chance, but instead to do what he promised me, he killed people and killed everybody we cared about. Oh and not to forget: HE TRIED TO STAB US" she cried at the end. "Those are enough reasons for me to grab me his head" she hissed through her teeth then.

Elijah gasped and tried to free himself from her grasp, but he did not make it. Janett looked him straight in the eyes. There was a time when she loved those eyes, but he has betrayed her. And Janett was forced to hate everyone who betrays her. Something like a stupid predict family tradition. She suddenly let go of him and Elijah fell to the ground. "Get out of here! Out of this town! If it does not go smoothly, which will certainly be the case, then it all ends bloody and I do not want you to get hurt," she said, took her bags and went to the house. Elijah looked after her. He had never forgotten how he saw her for the first time. It was 1450, when Klaus and he went together to London to seek the elders, and when they were invited into the great palace to a ball. But then he saw her. In her golden ball gown she was standing on the dance floor. Since this moment his thoughts were only with her. He did not know her, but knew that he will love her. And when he had met her and knew she was a heartless killer, he loved her anyway. And through all those centuries he never told anybody about this, not even her.

Elijah looked one more time on the large property and then disappeared into the endless darkness.

Elena was sitting at her dining room table together with Bonnie, Stefan and Damon. It was only two days when Damon spoke with Janett and after he has told what she said to him, Elena could find no rest. "Just forget it. Everything is gonna be fine" Damon has repeated the 100th time, "Fine? An ancient vampire has vowed that she and her sisters would wipe out our entire city, if we make a stupid mistake. And you say everything is gonna be alright? " she literally freaked out. Damon rolled his eyes and stood next to the kitchen island. Bonnie was sitting at the table and flipped through the old books of her grandmother in search of any signs of very old vampires. "There is nothing ... Wait a minute. I think there's something," she said suddenly. Stefan and Elena rushed to her side. .. "Here, three persons are mentioned, however, no name or age, this is from a diary entry of a priest:

_"I saw a young lady stepping inside the church. She looked exhausted and just terrible. Her Make-Up ran down her cheeks, her dress was torn and taped in blood. I wanted to go to her and help her, but God's will kept me from it. Something was wrong with this woman. It was the dark luster of her eyes. With a blank expression she moved to the altar and fell to her knees in front of the holy cross. I heard a loud noise as she fell down, it was the concrete stairs that broke in several pieces. This is what I've never seen in my entire life before. The young lady bowed her head down and started mumbling to herself, as suddenly the doors opened once again and two other woman entered the church. They moved to the first to and stayed briefly behind her. They began to ask her questions about what they would do now. And then the first women lifted her head and her eyes shone with a ruby red Taint. "revenge" was a word she uttered. They were demons" _

Bonnie read.

"It is from 1450" she said. Elena looked at Stefan and Damon then. "So are our new neighbors are older than 600 years," he said. "We do not know if this entry is about them" said Stefan. Damon snorted "Your naivety is really impressive, brother" said Damon. "Damon is right, Stefan. It really sounds like them" said Elena. Damon grinned smugly. "Is there anything else?" Stefan asked. "No. Nothing," said Bonnie. she flipped to the end of the book, but it was not mentioned a word about the three sisters. "Well, we should go to bed then. Bonnie and I promised to help Mrs. Lockwood with the Mystic Falls Ball tomorrow" Elena said, standing up. She accompanied Stefan and Damon to the door. "Close all the windows and doors" said Stefan and left together with Damon. Elena turned to Bonnie and sighed. "Thank you for staying here tonight," Elena said to her. Bonnie smiled at her. "What are friends for?" she asked and hugged her best friend.

* * *

**please subscribe :)**


	4. A Deal with the Devil!

**4. A Deal with the Devil**

Around noon the next day Elena and Bonnie were already at the Lockwood mansion. Many people were there to help. Elena was just about to hang the lights, when suddenly Damon appeared beside her. "Need help?" he asked. Elena shuddered briefly. "No, thank you. I'll handel it by myself" she said. "Bad mood?" he asked, amused. Elena stopped and looked at him. "What do you want Damon?" she asked. Damon shrugged his shoulders. "It' my turn to babysit you," he said. Elena gave him a sarcastic grin and turned back to her work. "Any news of your neighbors?" she asked. "No. I have not seen them last night. They probably have given up and disappeared from the city," Damon suggested. "That would be too easy. I have the uneasy feeling that these three have a worse character than Klaus. And if he does not give up, they will not give up as well" said Elena. Damon was about to say something, when his phone rang. "Hold on. Be right back" he said and walked away. Elena managed to hang the lights and climbed down the ladder.

She went out to Taylor's jeep to get another chain, when suddenly a voice appeared out beside her. "Hello, Elena," she heard. Starrteled Elena dropped the box and turned to Janett, who now loosely leaned on the jeep. Elena picked up a sharp object from Taylor's car. "Don't do this, sweety. The last thing you want to do is make me angry" Janett said. Elena looked at the girl in front of her. How can somebody who seemed to be so young, coulb be cruel, dangerous and merciless? To her Janett looked like a typical teenager. She could swear that she was not older then Elena herself. "What do you want from me?" Elena asked with a trembling voice. Janett looked at her and grinned. "Well that's a good conversation starter," she said. Elena looked at her. This was not a good sign. "Tell me, Elena. How far would you go to save the ones you love?" Janett asked. And yet Elena saw that she was mistaken. The girl in front of her was not a typical teenager. She was a reall monster. Elena's eyes widened. Janett suddenly began to laugh loudly. "Honestly, Charlotte was right when she said that you're a drama queen," she managed to say. Elena frowned in confusion. "Do not worry. I'm not Klaus. I don't need you for any ritual and you actually don't have to die, but that only if you behave" said Janett. "I'm listening" said Elena. Janett grinned smugly.

Damon walked a little away from the property and took off. "What do you want?" he asked. There was a pause at the other end, till the person spoke."I need to talk with you," Elijah said on the other end of the line. "Why the sudden? You tried to kill us but and you help your brother do the same," Damon said suspiciously. "I have my reasons," Elijah replied. Damon was about to say something when he saw that Elena was standing at a black Jeep in the parking lot and next to her stand no other one then Janett. "We'll talk later," said Damon shortly and hung up. As soon as he wanted to go, when he was suddenly was thrown into the air.

The next thing he knew was that he slammed into a tree and fell to the ground. Damon raised his head and looked at Janett's sister Charlotte. "Hello, sweetheart. Why in such a hurry?" she smiled devilishly. Damon looked to her right and saw Annabelle looking at him. Desperately Damon sighed and shook his head in disbelief. "What will you do now? Rip out my heart?" he asked in a voice full with sarcasm. "If it were me, I would have done this the first time I saw you" admitted Charlotte. "Why don't you do it then right now?" he asked. Damon tried to stand up, but it was harder than it looked like. His whole body ached. He had to admit, this woman had quite a lot of power. "Well," began Charlotte and pushed Damon back to the ground "Janett is our older sister and we would do anything for her. Our relationship is quite different then yours and Stefans"she said. Damon grinned in pain. "Yes, you could say that" he replied. The girl in front of him stared deep into his eyes till she suddenly turned her head toward the parking lot and then back again to Damon. "Be aware of what you are doing, sexy" she smiled at him and then disappeared along with Annabelle. Damon scrambled to his feet and ran with the speed of light to Elena and Janett, but she was no longer there. Elena stand all alone at the jeep and had this thoughtful look on. "Elena, did she want from you?" he asked. But Elena did not respond. "Elena," he said a little louder this time. Elena started slightly and turned to him. "She wants me to bring Klaus to her" she said. Damon looked at her incredulously. "This evening" she added.

* * *

"She wants what?" Stefan asked. They were all now in the library of the Lockwood House. "She wants me to handle Klaus out. Tonight" repeated Elena. "You can not do. If something goes wrong, Klaus is gonna kill us" Taylor said. Elena looked at him briefly, then at Stefan and Damon. "Just as Janett. She said if I'll try to trick them she'll let her sisters go through the city and kill everybody they'll see" Elena admitted. "What are her sisters? Hunting dogs?" Caroline asked sarcastically. No one said anything. Everyone realized that Janett and her sisters played a game in which they determined the rule. "Then we just need someone to enlighten us who these three really are and what they are capable of" said Damon. All heads turned to him when he got his phone out and dealed a number.

**Hello guys I'm really dissapointed that I still don't have any reviews that means that this story is really bad :(**

**Tell me if I should continue or not **

**Thanks :)**


	5. It hurts to fall down!

**5. It hurts when you fall down**

A short time later, Elijah was at the Lockwood property. "So, what do you want?" he asked. Damon grinned wryly, "You were the, who called me. Already forgotten?" Damon reminded him. Elijah looked into the big room, where he saw everybodyelse "When I called you, I was going to talk to you and not with you all," said Elijah. He went over to Damon and stood beside the bar, "May I?" he asked, pointing at the bottle of expensive bourbon. "Actually ..." Damon started but Stefan interrupted him. "Of course" he said softly. Elijah took a glass and poured himself a little of the liquid. "Not bad," he said after he tasted a sip. He grinned mockingly at Damon. "I know" said Damon. Elijah took another sip. "So, why did you call me?" he asked, looking at Damon. Damon turned his attention first to Elena and then to Stefan. Both of them seemed to be really tensed. "What is the matter with our new neighbors and what are they capable of?" Damon asked straight. Elijah let the fluid circulate in his glass. He seemed to think about if he should tell them everything. Everybody who knew the secrets and basic facts of the three woman ended up... dead. "I hope you have time. It's a long story" he said. His face clouded, while he sat on the couch.

"_More than 3,000 years ago, chaos and sorrow reigned on earth. People were mad with lust for power. The killed eachother to win new places and abused women. God was worried about the human race. He was angry that they always said it was because of him. That's why he sent three angels on the earth, who should end it all. The three archangels were known for their brutality and ruthlessness, so God knew that they will follow his command. However, he was wrong this time, because as soon as the three angels fell to earth, they felt sorry for the people. Secretly she helped them. They gave them food, drink, houses where they could live. But the God wouldn't be God, if he does not know everything. He found out about it and put his three archangels to task. He promised himself that he will forgive them if they had a decent excuse. But these three were not even trying to dissuade. They said it loud and clear that people just need a little love and not the punishment that he wanted to give them. The Lord was outraged by such an act of treason, and punished his Archangel with the greatest punishment that can get an angel. He threw them from heaven to earth, took their wings and cursed them. They should live for eternity, they should be angry everyday and one things should them let alive: Human blood. The one thing, they betrayed the Lord. Despite the betrayal, they were his favorite angels and he just could not let them be so helpless. He gave them the skills they possessed, while they were angels, nor so they could protect themselves from people._

_But you know what happens to angels when they are banished from the heavenly kingdom? They soul beginns to darken and their hearts stops beating, they lost all their feelings and they yearn only for revenge._

_For centuries, these three went through the whole world, destroying people's lives. They held them responsible for all their suffering._

_It had been more than a thousand years before the oldest of them understand that things can not go further and took the upper hand over their sisters. They resigned themselves to their fate and began to live, where they were constantly trying to like people. But it wasn't that easy. They were better, prettier, smarter, stronger, and their voices attracted people and hypnotized them. They were the perfect hunters. They never knew what they could do to go back to heaven. Until a few hundret years ago. They have to destroy the greatest cruelity in this world. And, as you maybe already guessed, it happend to be me and my family"_ Elijah ended his story.

He was not really in this room or this time anymore. Elena looked with shocked eyes at him."Angels? "she asked. Elijah nodded slightly."Ok, I have to admit that was unexpected, "stated Damon. Stefan nodded approvingly. He had reckoned with everything. With demons, ancient vampires that were created through hell, but the Archangel? That was really unexpected."And why exactly Klaus? If they have to kill everyone of you, why is Janett searching for him"asked Elena. Elijah looked into his glass. "It was in 1450 ..." he began.

**_London 1450_**

_Elijah, Klaus, Kol and Finn entered the grand ballroom of Buckingham Palacess. King Henry IV gave a ball in honor of his little newborn daughter and the four brothers were invited as guests of honor. Kol and Finn went straight into the crowd. Elijah and Klaus remained at the top of the stone stairs and looked at the crowd. "Are you sure, dear brother, that we find what we are here for?" Elijah asked. He smiled to two ladies who walked past them. "Undeniably, dear brother," Klaus replied with a certain complacency. Elijah followed his gaze and saw probably the most beautiful woman he had ever met. Her auburn hair ran in waves down her back, the golden dress matched her golden eyes. And this gentle, soft pink lips looked even from this distance like rose petals. Immediately lust overtook him. "This is one of them. I'm still not sure which of the three, but I will find that out soon," said Klaus and made his way to her. Elijah followed him. He wanted to know who she was. The young lady was talking to Lord Carrington, as Klaus and Elijah reached them "Good evening, Lord Carrington," Klaus greeted him. Lord Carrington turned his eyes with difficulty from the young beauty, and turned to Klaus. "Good evening, Lord Mikealsen and Lord Mikealsen" he said with a smile and noded to Elijah. His eyes were locked at the young woman in front of him. Lord Carrington realized that he had to present three to each other. "Lady Janett William allow me to present you the two Lords? Lord Klaus and Elijah Mikealsen" said Lord Carrington. "I am delighted to meet you, M'Lords" Lady William smiled politely and held out her hand. Klaus took it imadiatly "It is my pleasure, M'Lady" said Klaus, and placed a light kiss on her hand. Then she turned to Elijah. "My lady," was all that Elijah brought out a little awkwardly and kissed her hand. Then there was silence, until Lady Janett said something "Excuse me, gentlemen. But I must leave now, unfortunately. I have to search for my beloved sisters" she said. She made a Refferanz and then disappeared into the crowd._

* * *

**_Reviews please :)_**


End file.
